


the day's last breath in our sails

by popoyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popoyo/pseuds/popoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo and baekhyun find their way to each other through the sticky heat of june.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day's last breath in our sails

**Author's Note:**

> set around mid 2013! the timeline is prob a lil screwed tho lol

Kyungsoo realizes he’s always been a little bit in love with Baekhyun in the middle of _Killer Toon._

Baekhyun sips obnoxiously at his soda, drawing a rattling breath through the straw. The movie’s not completely riveting, if Kyungsoo’s being honest, so he can’t really blame him, but he still swats him on the arm. Baekhyun grabs at his hand as it’s retreating. Kyungsoo lets him draw his hand across the armrest to settle on Baekhyun’s rib, where it stays until Kyungsoo feels it getting uncomfortably sweaty and Kang Jiyoon is being kidnapped. He moves to pull his hand back when the grip around it tightens.

Kyungsoo sneaks a look at Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye. He’s wide eyed, mouth slightly open and gaze fixed on the screen. His tongue peeks out a little bit. “Thought you said you were invincible to horror movies,” Kyungsoo mutters.

“I lied,” Baekhyun whimpers quietly. His fingernails dig into the skin of Kyungsoo’s palm. He hisses, and Baekhyun instantly loosens up, whispering “sorry, sorry,” only to squeeze twice as hard when a murder scene begins. Kyungsoo just grunts.

He doesn’t actually know _why_ Baekhyun asked with him to come to see a movie, besides the fact they were the only two left of K with free time, having been let off vocal practice for a couple days while their coach spends hours trying to coax a voice closer to human than dying goat out of Sehun for his two lines on one of their side tracks. Baekhyun had tossed out the idea of going to the movies as they were sitting on the misshapen couch at the dorms, pressing already liquid otter pops to their foreheads. He’d argued they should go while they’re still not famous enough to garner a crowd of fans following them around, and Kyungsoo had agreed, like always with Baekhyun; quiet but willing. The theater’s air conditioning should be a good counter to the June heat, anyway.

 Once he gets used to the occasional shrieks and accompanying piercing pain of Baekhyun’s fingernails, Kyungsoo finds he’s actually enjoying himself. Baekhyun lets go once the movie winds down, and Kyungsoo curls his hand around the armrest instead, trying to hold on to the heat of Baekhyun’s hand inside his palm.

 

 

Once they exit the theater, their hair immediately wilts, sticking to their foreheads. They head to a steaming street food booth, anyway. As they walk away with ddeok-ggochi on skewers, Baekhyun says, “Which one’s me and which one’s you, the detective or the creepy comic artist lady?”

“I think you’re the other one, Youngsoo,” Kyungsoo says. 

Baekhyun pretends to swoon, falling backwards. “Wow, you think I’m that handsome?”

Kyungsoo hovers a hand underneath Baekhyun’s arching back even as he bites back, “No, it’s because I wish you were dead.”

“Injustice! Youngsoo was the only likable character in the movie. They tanked it once he got killed off.”

“Why did you want to see this movie again? It wasn’t exactly great,” Kyungsoo says. The sun is setting, slowly. The last rays of light are bleeding through the buildings at the end of the street.

Baekhyun smiles deviously around his mouthful of rice cake. “Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you, Kyungsoo-yah~”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo says, and asks no further.

 

 

They part ways at the dorms, Kyungsoo already blinking sleepily. Baekhyun waves goodbye to him with both hands, playfully, as he shuts the door to his and Jongin’s shared room. Kyungsoo tries to nap through the sweltering heat, hazy dreams interspersed with the vague memory of Baekhyun’s slim fingers sliding between his own. 

 

 

Byun Baekhyun joined SME around only one year before they debuted and still managed to snag a place as main vocal and everyone’s friend. Kyungsoo was slightly angry and more than a little bitter as Jongin laughed at Baekhyun’s jokes and Jongdae switched from trying to annoy him to death to annoying him to death with Baekhyun’s help, although he knows somewhere in his brain that it really isn’t a big deal at all.

One day, in the dead of winter, Baekhyun barges into the dorm living room and nudges Kyungsoo as he’s reading a knitting patterns magazine. Kyungsoo looks up from a scintillating article about how to knit a cozy for your thermos. Baekhyun gestures for him to hold out his hand. Kyungsoo does, bemused, and receives the cold shock of holding a fresh snowball in a bare hand.

“Why,” Kyungsoo says flatly. Baekhyun puts his finger to his lips. Kyungsoo watches, slightly fascinated.

“Hide this from Chanyeol, just for a second. He wouldn’t ever think of you having it,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo says, still completely perplexed. Baekhyun flashes him a quicksilver smile and crouches behind the couch.

A moment later, Chanyeol crashes into the living room, snow still dusted on his pom-pom beanie. “Have you seen Baekhyun?” he asks, out of breath.

“Nope,” Kyungsoo says. He weighs the snowball in his hand behind the cover of his magazine.

Chanyeol comes closer, turning around the room and scratching the back of his neck. “Really, I could’ve sworn he-” Kyungsoo beans him with the quickly melting snowball as he approaches the back of the couch. Baekhyun’s cackles emerge from behind him, loud and victorious.

Kyungsoo finds he doesn’t mind Baekhyun so much, after that. He likes to think he managed to let his anger out in a healthy manner through the snowball. He knows, though, it’s mostly because he keeps replaying that moment, that ephemeral moment in which Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were the only two people in on a secret. Baekhyun isn’t so bad if Kyungsoo has him to himself.

 

 

Nothing changes after the movie, for the most part. Kyungsoo sweats through dance practice and crashes unceremoniously on his bed. Sehun is sitting in Jongin’s as they stream the latest episode of Naruto Shippuden. There’s a slight knock on the door. Jongin yells at whoever it is to come in, because he’s too busy jockeying over who gets to use the better earbud with Sehun. 

Kyungsoo hears Sehun snicker and say, “I’ll leave. Baekhyun, you know where Jongin’s stash of condoms is, right?” Kyungsoo turns over and pulls the pillow off his face. Jongin is throwing a Rilakkuma plushie at Sehun’s face.

“How’s vocal practice coming along, Sehun?” Baekhyun simpers. “Jongin. Be a good boy and follow Sehun.”

“Hyung, I just wanted to finish this one episode-”

“It’s fine, Jongin. You can watch it in Sehun’s room, can’t you?” Kyungsoo says, his voice still rusted with sleep. Baekhyun looks over at him, his eyes crinkling up into crescents.

Jongin closes his laptop and hands the earbuds to Sehun, grumbling under his breath about Joonmyun’s lack of cleaning habits and how untidy roommates take him out of the Naruto zone, but leaves the room all the same.

Now it’s just Baekhyun, standing in front of his bed, no makeup and a too big shirt that he pretends doesn’t go down to his knees. Kyungsoo knows what’s about to happen before it does, really.

“I really like you,” Baekhyun says, without preamble.

“You’re kidding,” says Kyungsoo.

“Only if you want me to be.” Baekhyun smiles slightly, his fingers tapping at his knees. He’s nervous, Kyungsoo realizes, and that’s the thought that warms him to his bones.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo says.

“Alright what? You want me to be kidding?”

“Alright, I also may really like you.”

Baekhyun’s smile grows wider, but he pretends he didn’t hear him. He cups a hand around his ear and says, “What was that? Couldn’t understand you.”

“I wish you would rot in hell,” Kyungsoo enunciates. Baekhyun’s grin stretches from ear to ear, now, and Kyungsoo pulls him down and kisses him, melting into him like honey in hot tea.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a mess orz hope u were still able to enjoy!!! leave a comment if u wish~~~


End file.
